


Starting Anew

by SParkie96



Series: Starting Over [2]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bonding, Brainwashing, Electroconvulsive Therapy, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hypnotism, Implied/Referenced Dubious Consent, Love/Hate, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Oral Sex, Post Mpreg, Post-Resident Evil 6, Pre Resident Evil Vendetta, Rough Sex, They Both Need a Vacation Okay, Vaginal Sex, chreon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:49:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25715329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SParkie96/pseuds/SParkie96
Summary: After waking up from his trance and giving birth to a child he couldn't even remember conceiving with Chris in the first place, Leon is thrown into a very confusing situation. He's apparently mated to Chris and lives with the man who had arrested him, and was apparently playing "Housewife Omega" for almost a year while Simmons, the man who had actually carried out the attacks from Edonia to Tall Oaks, walked free.Now, Leon and Chris have an uneasy alliance and have to play nice in order to uncover the truth about the C-Virus attacks. Meanwhile, there is an enemy that waits in the shadows and could send their whole plan to Hell if Leon's not too careful.Sequel to "Starting Over". Rated M for violence, mature themes, language and canon typical stuff as well as Omegaverse things.
Relationships: Leon S. Kennedy/Chris Redfield, Past Leon S. Kennedy/Ada Wong
Series: Starting Over [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1865116
Comments: 8
Kudos: 55





	Starting Anew

**Author's Note:**

> It's WIP Wednesday, and I'm uploading this on a Tuesday because I got work all day tomorrow. 
> 
> A couple of warnings before we get into it:
> 
> Flashbacks are in Italics. Tagged Rape/Non-Con/Dubious Consent due to the fact that there are flashbacks at the Omega Facility with rapey themes while Leon was in a trance. As well as flashbacks with Leon and Chris because Leon was technically not in his right mind then either. There's also going to be scenes of torture via "Electro-Shock Therapy". I'm not a doctor or any of that so I'm not 100% sure how it works, so bare with me here. I only know from a little bit of research and television/movie/comic depictions. 
> 
> You've been warned.

_**"Insanity: Doing the same thing over and over again and expecting different results." - Albert Einstein** _

* * *

_Another little gasp escaped Leon’s throat, but Chris had put a hand over his mouth, earning a whimper from the lithe Omega beneath him. Another heat had hit Leon and it was Chris’ responsibility as the brunette’s Alpha to take care of the situation._

_Four long months had passed since China, Leon having undergone “treatment” at the Omega facility, losing his memories but getting a full attitude adjustment in the process. Well...he hadn't lost his memories...they had been erased. Though Chris still felt guilty for taking advantage, feeling like this really didn't count as consensual due to Leon technically not being in the right state of mind._

_He just wished the Omega hadn't been so persuasive._

_Leon cried out as Chris filled him again, his knot locking in place inside of the Omega’s slit. The Omega came not too long after, coming around Chris’s cock and between their bodies, painting the older man’s stomach with his cum. The Alpha gave him a goofy smile, groaning as he felt the tight heat clench down around his spent length. Chris leaned down, capturing the younger’s lips with his own for another searing kiss, hand resting on the little bump starting to grow underneath the Omega’s skin._

_Leon looked up at him, eyes full of love and admiration as he cupped Chris’s face. He had a smile on his own lips, gently pulling Chris down for a small kiss. Chris couldn’t believe this beautiful Omega loved him as much as he did. He couldn’t believe that Leon wanted to keep and have his baby._

_He never wanted to lose this side of the Omega. He never wanted this peace to end._

* * *

And yet, here he was, in a hospital room with a peeved and annoyed Omega. The peace was over and the old Leon was back, glaring at Chris as he held their son, feeding the baby. He couldn’t read Leon as easily as he could before, the Omega’s body language a bit more difficult to decipher, keeping a poker face. Leon’s eyes were obviously angry, but at the same time, it looked like the scowl he always wore. He couldn't tell what was on his mind. 

The doctors and nurses fluttered in and out of the room, checking on Leon and the baby, offering to fetch Leon food and running tests just to make sure both the mother and child were in perfect health. They acknowledged Chris as well, of course, asking if he needed anything and how he felt about being a new father. 

“You two must be so happy!” One of the nurses gushed, “Congratulations!” 

Leon merely hummed in reply, not looking Chris in the eye at the moment and instead focused on the little television at the foot of the bed, watching whatever it was that they had put on for them. Either way, he couldn’t look Chris directly in the face without wanting to punch him in it. The nurses and doctors finally gave them privacy, congratulating them once more before closing the door behind them, going out to tend to the other patients.

It was quiet, neither speaking to the other. Chris cleared his throat, trying to get Leon’s attention, but the Omega deliberately ignored him. Ollie cooed as he fed from his mother, Leon gently pulling him off to burp him. Chris watched intently, making sure Leon didn’t try anything that would end up hurting the little baby. Or maybe he was watching out of his own paranoia, to make sure Leon didn’t try to pull something that would end up hurting Chris. 

“So…” Chris began, “Ollie is absolutely perfect.” 

Leon raised his brows for a moment, but said nothing in reply, rocking the baby in his arms slowly. His attention was focused solely on the little one, pretending Chris wasn’t right there in his space. He was afraid he might do something he might regret if he looked up at the elder.

Chris sighed, “You’re mad at me.” 

“You think?” Leon asked with a dark chuckle, “Boy, I can’t imagine why!” 

“Hey! You can’t be mad at me! I wasn’t the one who assisted an international terrorist!” Chris hissed. 

“She was a key fucking witness, you Fuckwit!” Leon argued, “You let the actual terrorist walk free and then had me fucking facilitated! And then, you fucking took me to your home and fucking took advantage of me!" 

“One: Ada has been involved with numerous terrorist organizations and worked with the likes of Wesker and Neo-Umbrella. You could have apprehended her at any time, but each time you let her walk after you two exchanged goo-goo eyes and played Patty-Cake! Two: Simmons is clean, we found nothing. Three: You had yourself facilitated! That was on you!” Chris hollered, the commotion disturbing Ollie’s nap and making the baby cry loudly, "And I took you home because no one else would-!"

Before they could go any further, another nurse came back with Leon’s lunch, both Chris and Leon freezing and looking at the nurse. The man apologized for interrupting them, asking if everything was alright in here. Cold blue orbs met equally cold brown briefly, exchanging angry looks as Chris gave a nod, and a faux smile, telling the nurse that everything was just peachy. They were just having a conversation...a very loud conversation and had accidentally woken the baby from his nap. 

The nurse beamed, setting the tray of food down on the little side table next to Leon’s hospital bed. Leon gave his own faux smile, noticing the nurse examining him. The man canted his head, asking Chris if Leon was one of those facility Omegas. He recalled Chris mentioning it prior to the baby’s birth, saying that Leon was one and had been prepared for these kinds of things. 

“Oh...yeah. He is.” Chris confirmed, “Why? Is there something wrong?” 

The nurse looked to Leon again, the Omega clearly confused and annoyed, “I don’t know...but aren’t those types of Omegas supposed to be...happy and sunshine and rainbows twenty-four-seven? Leon seems a bit more...doom and gloom. During the birth, he seemed a tad...feral.” The nurse explained. 

Chris scoffed, “What? No! He was in pain! Of course he seemed feral! Birth isn’t exactly a ticklish process! He’ll be fine once I get him back home! Right, Leon?” 

Leon looked between the nurse and Chris, giving an even bigger smile and a nod, looking more unhinged than friendly, “Absolutely! I am absolutely ecstatic about the birth of our precious baby boy! I cannot wait to go back to my Omega duties and care for my mate and child!” 

The nurse raised a brow, a bit disturbed at the unnatural smile Leon wore and the overly happy and kind of robotic tone that Leon spoke with. He merely shook his head, mentally saying that maybe he was just a bit too tired due to the long shift. He apologized for his prodding and congratulated them on the birth of their child before excusing himself from their hospital room. 

Chris gave Leon a look, “Yeah...I think that was definitely convincing. Not at all suspicious…” he said sarcastically. 

“Oh, fuck off.” Leon said with a sigh, digging into his lunch.

As the day progressed, the nurse came in to inform them that both Leon and Ollie were to be kept overnight. Chris had not left their side for even a second. Leon asked exactly what had happened between now and China, saying that his memory had been really fuzzy after China. He could only minimally remember the facility, up until certain point. And then it was nothing but painful white noise, drawing a blank.

Chris held Ollie as he contemplated telling Leon the truth. He then told him what had happened without going too in depth with the details, saying that Ada Wong and Neo-Umbrella had been disposed of, Ada having been killed by suits in a helicopter and the facilities in the gulf had been taken care of. Piers had been lost in the process...thanks to Ada's pet project, but they had been in the process of looking for him, saying that it was possible that he could still be alive. Or at least locate a body so his family could have a body to bury in New England. 

Then, there had been news that Leon had gone "feral" and due to his behavior, the courts and DSO had facilitated him. Helena had been incarcerated for assisting Leon and Ada in the attacks and agents within the DSO had been arrested as well for helping and colluding with Neo-Umbrella operatives, including Ingrid Hunnigan for assisting Helena and Leon after Tall Oaks. 

Leon listened intently, feeling sick to his stomach at the news. Christ...he failed Helena, Hunnigan, Adam, the people of Tall Oaks...and even Ada. Christ, how had Simmons gotten away with all of this? Why would Ada do this? Wasn't she above all that? 

"As for the facility bit...they had me fill out paperwork and then made me wait two to three months until you were "Fixed" and showed up at my doorstep all Stepford Housewifed out." Chris explained, "What do you remember happening?" 

Leon tried to remember but grunted, holding his head in pain. He tried...he really did, but he only had small flashes of memory, the sound of a machine, a loud whining sound...bright fluorescent lights...almost like...Christ! Why the Hell did his head hurt so much? Why couldn't he remember?

"I don't know...I can't remember…" Leon admitted, "Head hurts like a bitch to try…" 

Chris hummed, "That might be due to the electro shock therapy they put you through while you were there." He explained, "You showed up with these marks on both of your temples, and Dr. Policki said that it was all part of your treatment." 

"Yeah, cause that's legal…" Leon replied sarcastically, "So...when can I go home?" 

"You and Ollie will be dismissed tomorrow morning if all the tests look good and you feel good enough to do so." Chris explained. 

"And what about you?" Leon asked, wondering if the Alpha had previously understood what Leon had been implying. 

Chris caught on, "You don't have an apartment to go back to...or a job. They ransacked the apartment and your office...you live with me now for a reason." He reminded him, "Legally, and I hate to be the one to tell you this, I own you." 

"I'm not property." Leon growled, "I should be able to come and go as I please." 

"Not anymore." Chris pointed out, "Not after all the shit you've been involved with. You were considered a threat to the public...hell, you're technically still a threat now that the hypnosis wore off. The government stripped you of everything and declared you feral." 

Leon scoffed and shook his head at Chris, asking the man if he was serious. Chris only gave him a look, saying that he was dead serious and Leon wasn't going anywhere unless he had an escort or Chris was with him. He was lucky to be allowed to go outside at all. Leon argued that he wasn't a threat...because he didn't have anything to do with the Tall Oaks incident. Yes, he shot the president, but the man had already turned by the time he did so, and he even hesitated when he did so. That it was Simmons who was behind everything. 

Chris shook his head, waving Leon off, "Leon, enough." He said sternly, "The BSAA and the DSO have their evidence that you and Agent Harper colluded with Ada Wong and caused all of this. From Edonia, to Tall Oaks." 

Leon narrowed his eyes, "What...the Hell is Edonia?" He asked, sounding genuinely confused. 

Chris sighed and shook his head again, "I don't want to talk about it. Not now." 

"Why? How can I be responsible for any of that if-?" 

"Enough!" Chris repeated, "I don't...just, for once in your life, shut up. Please." 

"No! You're accusing me of something I didn't do! I was arrested for shit I had no involvement in and now you, a man I thought I could trust, won't even let me explain myself!" Leon protested. 

"What is there left to explain?" Chris asked, "We have all the evidence. The DSO does too and you've already been convicted, done your time and now you're serving your sentence. Just stop before you make things worse for yourself." 

Leon let out an over exasperated growl of frustration, choosing to shut up and sit back in the bed. He crossed his arms and merely glared up at Chris. The Alpha gave a sigh and relaxed in his seat, looking from Ollie to the Omega, watching Leon. 

This wasn't going to be smooth sailing from here on out.

* * *

When Leon and Ollie had been discharged, it had been midday, almost evening. The doctors and nurses ran a couple more tests. Leon had not spoken to Chris at all all morning, choosing to eat in peace while caring for Ollie. The Alpha was relieved to see that Leon seemingly had no ill will toward their son. He just didn't care for the BSAA Captain. 

When they were finally released, Chris offered to help Leon, but of course the Omega was stubborn and ignored it. Leon decided to hold Ollie, carry the overnight bag, carry the diaper bag, open all the doors himself, and what felt like a thousand other things, all while rejecting Chris's help. There was absolutely no way he was accepting the Alpha's help, ignoring the man while he spoke even the whole ride home.

"You're being ridiculous." Chris said with a sigh, "Let me get the door for you. You don't even have your key."

"Fuck you." Leon replied. 

Chris rolled his eyes, carefully moving past the younger to unlock the door and let them in. Once he got it open, he held the door open, letting the Omega in first. Leon looked around cautiously, holding Ollie tightly as he did so, as though expecting a trap or a trick of some sort. Chris remained patient, watching Leon enter but kept looking around. 

"No one is going to jump out and attack you." Chris said with a sigh, "So, kick off your shoes and take off your jacket. Sit and rest before attempting something stupid." 

"I wasn't going to attempt anything." Leon replied, kicking off his boots before setting the diaper bag on the couch.

"Uh, huh." Chris replied sarcastically, "You're so full of shit your hair is brown." 

Leon scoffed and rolled his eyes at the man again, "No thanks to you." 

"I don't feel like getting my blood pressure up, so please just get settled in." 

"...Fine." 

Chris gave a nod and went to the nursery to get the baby mat and the giant horseshoe looking pillow, coming out to the living room and setting them down on the floor. Leon gently laid Ollie down on the pillow before taking his jacket off, laying it over the one arm of the couch before sitting in front of the baby. He checked his watch, noticing it was close to Ollie's feeding. 

He was about to hike up the one side of his shirt until he noticed Chris watching him, "You mind?" Leon asked with annoyance, "I have to feed Ollie and I don't like you staring at me." 

The Alpha grumbled, saying something along the lines of "Nothing I haven't seen…" before going to the kitchen, asking what Leon would like for dinner. Leon had informed the man that he didn't care, not really in the mood to eat. 

"Don't be ridiculous." Chris scolded, “You barely touched the breakfast the hospital gave you and you didn’t have lunch.” 

“I’m not fucking hungry!” Leon exclaimed, scaring Ollie and making the baby cry.

“Jesus Christ,” Chris muttered, “I ask him about dinner and he fucking bitches about that too…”

Chris turned and heated the leftovers from the other night. He contemplated making Leon a plate, wanting to do so out of kindness and because he did genuinely care for him...but on the other hand, he knew better. Leon wasn’t in a good place right now, having just “woken up” from his trance and learning what had become of him over the last year. And clearly, he wanted nothing to do with Chris right now. 

With a sigh, Chris cut himself a piece of the lasagna that Leon had made the other night and heated up in the microwave. He would occasionally steal glances at the Omega, not helping the small smile on his lips as he watched how loving and caring Leon was with their son. It was really sweet and Chris felt a tug on his heartstrings, wishing, and hoping that this would all work out between them.

But he felt like he was in for a helluva ride…

* * *

Leon did eventually eat something, but it was a handful of pretzels and some of the cheese dip he had picked up when he was still an “Omega Housewife”. He also didn’t sleep in his and Chris’s room...or at all really. Once Ollie was down for the night, Leon had taken pillows and blankets from the hallway closet before going to the living room.

Chris raised a brow, “What are you doing?”

Leon made a makeshift bed on the couch, “What does it look like I’m doing?” He simply asked, “I’m not sleeping in there with you.” 

Chris gave a look of offense, wanting to say something or protest, but he bit his tongue and gave a sigh of defeat instead. He didn’t question it at all, figuring that technically, it wasn’t his place to argue with the Omega. Leon had his memories back, and he was not the lovey dovey facility Omega he had the pleasure of sharing a house with for almost a year. No, this was the usual jaded Government Agent that was considered a lone wolf. He was only friendly with those that were on his good side. Leon would rather keep to himself and only be bothered if Ollie needed him. 

So, Chris thought that it would be better if he gave Leon his space. Hopefully the Omega would warm up to him eventually and they could go back to what they had before Edonia…but Chris would be lying if he said he didn't miss Lovey Dovey Leon. 

“Alright, fine.” Chris said, hands up in a surrender motion, “That’s fair.” 

Leon honestly looked stunned to hear that, raising a brow skeptically, “...Really? You’re not gonna argue with me?”

Chris shook his head, “Whatever makes you feel more comfortable. I don’t expect you to just...magically be one-hundred percent okay with all of this. I’ll let you warm up when you’re ready.”

Leon gave him a look, unsure of what to say. So, he said nothing, going back to the task at hand. He finished making his bed before climbing into it. Chris bid him a goodnight, but Leon merely replied with a “Uh, huh. You too.” He knew Chris had wanted to say something...anything, but the Omega couldn’t find it in him to care as the lights shut off. Leon gave an annoyed sigh before rolling over and attempting to go to sleep. At first, he was uncomfortable, and then, once he found a comfortable position, he felt like he could fall asleep. So, he did...for about an hour or so until his Omega woke him up. 

He felt restless...and this felt lonely. Something he knew wasn’t from his own “sane and sound mind” but his Omega wasn’t going to let him go back to sleep that easily. It craved the comfort of their mate, the familiar scent and comfort of their bed. They shouldn’t have been sleeping on the couch where they “didn’t belong”. He tried to suppress the urge to join Redfield in bed, tossing and turning as that god awful feeling practically ate him alive. 

And Leon absolutely hated that feeling. It kept him up all night long, not allowing him to even get a wink of sleep. He found himself alternating between glaring up at the ceiling or rolling on to his side to glare at the plush material of the couch. 

He would rather lose sleep than give into his urges. 

Though, when he had finally fallen asleep...he suddenly missed those urges, preferring them over the world of nightmares that he had been plunged into.

* * *

_He remembered BOWs, a city engulfed in fiery red flames and blue smoke at the same time. Corpses trudged toward them, hands outstretched toward him, Leon suddenly alone in Tall Oaks, in the now seemingly abandoned gunshop. He could hear the screams of the civilians, watching a bus explode before his eyes just outside of the gun shop._

_"Leon…" a horrifying voice called out to him...but it sounded like Adam...but it also sounded all wrong,_ _"Aren't we good friends, Leon? Why don't you come out and play?"_

_Leon shook his head, trying to desperately shake off that awful sounding voice as Adam suddenly choked on what, Leon didn't even want to know, "You're not real! You're dead!"_

_A loud gunshot ceased the moans and guttural sounds of the undead, Tall Oaks turning into a sterilized white hospital room. There was a loud whining sound, almost like something charging up. A defibrillator? What was going on? In his dream, he wore hospital scrubs and was strapped down. Someone was talking, telling him something...but he couldn't understand them. Pictures played on a giant white screen in front of him. The voices became a bit clearer when they showed him a picture of Simmons, asking the Omega who he was._

_"Derek Simmons, National Security Advisor." Leon answered honestly, "He caused the outbreak."_

_There was that awful, ear piercing noise before the wave of pain wracked his very body to the core. Electricity courses through his body, starting with his head and then making its way through him. A doctor told him that he was wrong, that Simmons was the one who cleaned up and that it had been Leon who made a mess. Leon went to protest, saying that he had nothing to do with it before he was shocked again._

_He was shown a picture of Adam, his heart breaking for the man he had considered a close friend and a father figure._

_"President Benford." The doctor said, "The man you murdered in cold blood because you were tired of being the government's lapdog…"_

_“NO!”_

* * *

A gasp had escaped Leon as he woke with a start, breathing heavily and dripping with sweat, his heart pounding in his chest, feeling like it was beating a mile a minute. Wild eyes scanned the area as he took in his surroundings. A breath of relief left him as he realized he was at Chris's home, well, _**their**_ home in **_their_** living room, falling back onto the couch. He stared at the ceiling, deciding to stay up, not wanting to go back to sleep. 

Before he knew it, darkness faded into light, dawn becoming morning. It must have been around six in the morning, Chris’s alarm blaring obnoxiously loud from the other room. Somehow managing to get some sleep, but now awake due to the sound, Leon groaned, throwing one of his pillows over his head in an attempt to block out the annoying sound, as well as the annoying rays of sun that bled through the sheer material of the curtains. It wasn’t long until the sound reached Ollie’s nursery, the noise scaring the baby awake and making him cry for his parents. 

With a sigh of defeat, Leon threw off the covers and tossed his pillow on to the adjacent recliner, sitting up and stretching out his aching and tired bones. He reached up and rubbed the sleep from his eyes, taking a minute to wake up a little more before shuffling into Ollie’s nursery. 

“I’m coming…” Leon mumbled aloud, holding a hand up to Chris as he maneuvered past the Alpha and into the baby’s room, “I got ‘im.” 

“You look tired.” Chris observed, “How did you sleep last night?” 

“I didn’t.” Leon muttered, going to the baby’s crib before carefully lifting Ollie out of it, “Well...I barely did. Couldn’t get comfortable.” 

“Why don’t you nap in our room, then?” Chris offered, “Let me take care of Ollie this morning.” 

Leon merely shook his head, tiredly checking the baby’s diaper. He made a face as he smelled the evidently full diaper, “On second thought...go nuts.” He said, holding Ollie out in offering, “But I’m gonna go crash on the couch.” 

Chris chuckled as he accepted the baby, “Alright. I guess it’s my turn for diaper duty afterall.” 

Leon patted the Alpha on the back and bid him luck before shuffling back to the living room, still half-awake and half-asleep. When he made it to the couch, he flopped on to the ottoman, landing face-down with an exhausted but relieved sigh. He pulled his blanket on to the ottoman before dozing off once more. 

After changing Ollie into a clean diaper and cleaning up, Chris walked into the living room with the baby in his arms. He raised a brow at the now sleeping Omega, taking Ollie to his height chair. Why was he sleeping on the couch? Why not just go sleep in their room? Chris wasn’t in there so the bed was empty, Leon could have the whole damn thing to himself. Chris merely sighed and shook his head. He didn’t understand the younger’s sense of logic, but once again, he wasn’t going to force Leon to do something he didn’t want to do. 

“That would just start a knife fight…” Chris muttered under his breath, turning to Ollie with a smile as he tickled the baby’s tummy, “And Daddy doesn’t feel like dealing with that mess this morning.” 

Ollie gave a tired smile, unfocused eyes looking around at his surroundings and cooing softly. Chris smiled back as he went to the fridge to get Ollie’s breakfast and browse for his own breakfast. He gave another sigh once he saw that Leon didn’t pump any milk for Ollie last night. 

Great, he was going to have to wake the sleeping lion and face his wrath. 

Chris carefully went over to the slumbering Omega, gently poking his side, “Le...uh, I know you just want to sleep...but there’s no milk in the fridge for Ollie.” 

A groan left the Omega, Leon sitting up without opening his eyes, stripping off his shirt completely before holding his arms out for the baby. Chris placed Ollie in his arms, Leon blinking the sleep out of his eyes as he looked down at the baby. Chris noticed that, despite how he had been so far this morning, Leon didn’t seem at all annoyed. At least, not toward Ollie. That was either due to his Omega instincts...or the fact that Leon was just a genuinely caring person...which he knew Leon was. 

“I’m gonna make breakfast this morning,” Chris said softly, “Did you want anything in particular with your vitamins?” 

Leon looked up at him with a puzzled look, “...vitamins?” 

Once Leon had finished feeding and burping Ollie, he laid the baby in the little crib in the living room before following Chris out to the dining room area, specifically to a cabinet by the fridge. When the door opened, Leon’s eyes were wide in shock at the collection of vitamins. So much so, he had to rub the sleep out of his eyes some more to make sure he was seeing things correctly. Why the fuck were there so many? 

“Why are there so many?” Leon asked, picking through the bottles, reading the different labels, “Jesus...it’s like a damn pharmacy in here!” 

Chris nodded, “Yeah, I was surprised when the doctors sent these to the house a couple days after you were sent to my apartment. They showed up in a giant box.” He explained.

Using his hands to sort of show Leon how big the box had been at the time, Chris explained that they had sent a list of instructions on when Leon had to take the vitamins and even how many. According to the doctors, Leon had been extremely unhealthy due to alcoholism and depression, as well as his anxiety. They also assumed he didn’t have an adequate diet at home, which made him “inadequate” for carrying and birthing children. So they decided to fix that at the facility. Same with the depression, anxiety and alcoholism, but Chris assumed the electro-shock therapy partially played a part in that. 

So, they remedied that via the shock treatments, vitamins and dietary changes as well as adequate exercise. Leon essentially had his own routine by the time he was shipped off to Chris, doing things on seemingly autopilot. Chris didn’t even have to supervise Leon after a certain point. 

When Leon had gotten pregnant, the routine changed, but that was because they had moved from the apartment to this house. Then, Chris stepped in with the chores because he felt like he had a duty to uphold to Leon. He also took care of the Omega and helped him get into a new routine as well as activities to help keep his stress down and keep him occupied when Chris was at work. 

“That’s why we have that big ass garden in the backyard,” Chris explained, “And why you attend yoga classes...though that was Claire and DC’s wife’s idea…” 

“I...garden?” Leon asked with wide and surprised eyes, “I can barely take care of myself…let alone some plants.” 

Chris nodded, giving a small smile as he gestured to the tomatoes and peppers sitting in the basket by the window over the sink, “You grew all those and the other vegetables and fruit in the fridge.” 

Leon kept his brow raised as he looked at the vitamin bottles in his hands before looking at the ones in the cabinet, “So...I have to take all of these?” 

Chris shook his head, pulling out the sheet of paper that had been taped to the inside of the cabinet door, “Certain ones you don’t have to take anymore...unless you want another baby. And this one,” Chris said, pulling out a little bottle, shaking it experimentally and hearing nothing, “You only had to take until it was all gone.” 

He tossed it in the recycling bin before reaching for another bigger container, going through each and every one. Leon looked over the list and the bottles, stomach churning as he watched Chris pull out the ones he needed to take for today alone. He didn’t want to take all that. Why should he? He never needed vitamins before? And what the hell were they for anyway? How did he and Chris know that they weren’t some brainwashing pills? 

“I’m not taking them.” Leon finally said, “How do I know I can trust them?” 

Chris paused, looking at the younger, “They’re just vitamins. They were tested in the BSAA lab before I let you take them.” 

Leon raised his brow once more, “You had them...tested? But...why? You think I’m some sort of criminal so why would you go to that length?” 

Chris took a deep breath and released it with a sigh, “Cause...I thought the same thing you’re currently thinking. I didn’t trust any of this...and contrary to what you did...you’re still a good friend and someone I care about.”

Leon scoffed and shook his head, about to say something until Chris held up a hand, “And...I felt terrible about arresting you. Although, I don’t know the extent of the things they did to you, you didn’t deserve anything you went through. And, I’m sorry. I truly am.” 

There was a moment of silence between them, Leon watching the elder with uncertainty as Chris continued on, saying that part of the reason this was all so frustrating to him was that a lot of things weren’t adding up. Ada mentioned working with an organization, which, according to Jill, who remembered her time with Wesker, said that that didn’t sound like Ada at all. Wesker had said that Ada was a wild card and a lone wolf. She was capable of a lot of things, but world domination didn’t seem like something that the mercenary would have been interested in. 

And then there was the DSO. Derek C. Simmons, although compliant with the “Cleaning House” of agents who had betrayed the US Government, hadn’t let the BSAA see any of their documents or let them in on intel since Leon’s arrest. In fact, it seemed like Simmons was hiding something, which is why he needed Leon to stay here with him.

“It sounds...crazy, that the NSA would turn on the government and put people at risk…” Chris admitted, “But...it’s not uncommon either. I’ve seen that before...but we don’t have proof. We need to look deeper into this and investigate. I can’t risk you going out there like a lone wolf and putting him on high alert. That’s also why I didn’t want you talking about all this at the hospital. We don’t know who’s listening.” 

Leon crossed his arms, watching Chris, “So...you trust me now?” 

Chris shrugged, “I know you and I trust you more than I trust him...but, in order for this to work, I need you to act like nothing’s changed. I know you’re gonna hate this, but you need to pretend you’re still a facility Omega, to keep them off your ass. So, we’re gonna have to work together and play nice until then. Deal?” 

Leon looked down at the offered hand, taking a deep breath before shaking Chris’s hand, “Deal.” 

Chris gave a smile and a curt nod, “Now, I’m gonna make breakfast and you can tell me all you remember. Right from the top.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is much appreciated. Feel free to leave long comments to let me know what you think so far. I love to hear from all of you!


End file.
